1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to igniters. It further relates to an electrically operable fireworks igniter that is safe to use.
2. Description of Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
As is generally known, firecrackers and other fireworks commonly include a fuse and a casing which houses the charge. The firework may be set on, the ground and the fuse is lit with a lighter, matches or a punk. Each of these methods of lighting the fuse may be inherently dangerous. Sparks emitted from the fuse may burn the user. Lighters and matches present an open flame which may ignite other combustibles or burn the user, and the lighter and matches remain hot immediately after use. A punk, although safer than a lighter and matches, is always burning and may burn the user or inadvertently ignite other fireworks.
To the best knowledge of the Inventor, existing firework igniting devices are either ineffective in use or costly to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device for safely lighting the fuse of the firework.